phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror
Phineas and Ferb build a huge paradise of a beach in their backyard on the hottest day of the year. Meanwhile, Agent P tries to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from stealing all lawn gnomes in the Tri-State Area in revenge for having to dress as one in his youth. Read the full summary... The beginning Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror01.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror02.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror03.jpg Boys relaxing under tree.jpg|Phineas and Ferb relaxing under the tree. Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror05.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror06.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror07.jpg PhineasFerbBeach.jpg|"We're making our own beach right here in the backyard." Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror08.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror09.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror10.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror11.jpg|Phineas asks where Perry is. Agent P gets his mission Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror12.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror13.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror14.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror15.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror16.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror17.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror18.jpg Building the beach Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror2.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror - What'cha doin'?.jpg|"Whatcha doin'?" Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror20.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror21.jpg FerbAsSprinkler.jpg|Ferb working a giant sprinkler. Can we be lifeguards.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror22.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror23.jpg Unveiling the beach Lwn_gnm_bch_prt_FSG_1.jpg You call that a beach.jpg|"Ha! You call that a beach?" YouCallThatABeach.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror24.jpg lwn gnm bch prt FSG 3.jpg Backyard beach revealed.jpg|The actual beach is revealed! Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror26.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror27.jpg Phineas and Ferb S01E02 Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror.png Phineas and Ferb S01E02 Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror 2.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-26-17h11m27s158.png Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror28.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-11-26-17h11m27s159.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-26-17h11m27s160.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-26-17h11m58s169.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-26-17h12m08s97.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-26-17h12m15s209.png StacyJennyBeachwear.jpg|Stacy Hirano and Jenny Brown show up to the beach. Vlcsnap-2014-11-26-17h12m48s14.png Gotta go.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-11-26-17h12m52s78.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-26-17h12m59s79.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-26-17h13m03s80.png Phineas_and_Ferb_S01E02_Lawn_Gnome_Beach_Party_of_Terror 3.png Agent P finds Doofenshmirtz Perry as a lawn gnome.jpg|Agent P on stakeout Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror30.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror31.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror32.jpg This is a strange gnome.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror34.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror35.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror36.jpg You are mine now.jpg|"You are mine NOW!" Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror37.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror38.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror39.jpg Perry trapped in pet carrier cage.jpg The beach party kicks off Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror41.jpg LetsGetThisBeachPartyStarted.jpg|"Let's get this beach party started!" Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror43.jpg|A band playing "If Summer Only Lasted One Day". Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror44.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror45.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror46.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror47.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror48.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror49.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror50.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror51.jpg|"Hey, look! I can see our house from up here!" View of the beach.jpg Candace is crowned Queen Wahini Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror52.jpg JeremyWaxingSurfboard.jpg|Candace finds Jeremy waxing his surfboard. Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror53.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror54.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-11-27-18h16m14s162.png Candace falling.jpg bp.png Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror55.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror56.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror57.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror58.jpg SoThatsHowLow.jpg|"So that's how low you can go!" Vlcsnap-2014-11-27-18h16m32s109.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-27-18h16m36s175.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-27-18h16m40s208.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-27-18h16m43s210.png Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror60.jpg Candace gets crowned.jpg|Candace is crowned Queen Wahini of the Beach. Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror61.jpg|All hail Queen Candace! "Backyard Beach" Ferb singing at the beach.JPG|Ferb singing "Backyard Beach" Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror63.jpg Say!.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror64.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror65.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror66.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror67.jpg Boys hula dancing.jpg|The boys dancing to "Backyard Beach". Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror68.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror69.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror70.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror71.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror72.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror73.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror74.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror75.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach party of terror 1.png|Even Candace can boogie! Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror76.jpg Candace and Jeremy dancing on the beach.jpg|Jeremy wants to dance with Candace. Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror77.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror78.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror79.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror80.jpg|"I've never been happier in my entire life!" Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror81.jpg|Mom realizes that something is very wrong. A tragic childhood Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror82.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror83.jpg DoofenshmirtzRedlight.jpg|"Now, you will finally understand my pain!" Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror84.jpg Doofenshmirtz family photo.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror86.jpg Heinz as a lawn gnome.jpg|"my father decided that it would be me." Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror87.jpg|"Don't Move!!" Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror88.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror89.jpg Gimmelschtump.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror90.jpg The Destruct-inator and Perry's escape Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror91.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror92.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror93.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror94.jpg|Dr. Doofenshmirtz unintentionally releases Agent P. Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror95.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror96.jpg Surf contest! Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror97.jpg|"Suuurf Contest!" NoYodellingSign.jpg|The beach rules on the sign. Buford and the Yodeller.jpg|"I don't like this any more than you do." Bobby Nelson surfing.jpg|Bobby Nelson participating in the surf contest. Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror101.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror102.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror103.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror104.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror105.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror107.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror108.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror109.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror110.jpg He's hangin' ten.jpg|"He's hangin' ten!" He's hangin' twenty.jpg|"He's hangin' twenty!" He's hangin' thirty-two.jpg|"He's hangin' thirty-two!" Now he's just hangin'.jpg|"Now he's just hangin'!" Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror114.jpg Phineas riding the wave being done by the crowd.jpg Surfing the crowd wave.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror116.jpg Queen Wahini's benign reign comes to an end Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror117.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror118.jpg Excited to dance.jpg|Candace and Jeremy almost about to slow-dance. Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror120.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror121.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror122.jpg Linda asks if everything is okay.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror123.jpg Linda shocked at what Candace said over the phone.jpg And...Phineas and Ferb.jpg Linda wonders what Phineas and Ferb are doing.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror124.jpg Linda shocked at what Candace said over the phone again.jpg Candace, honey, I'm coming home.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror125.jpg No Mom you can't.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror126.jpg Agent P, Doofenshmirtz and the vacuum Backyard beach and giant vacuum pan.jpg Doofenshmirtz ready for battle.jpg Doofenshmirtz sees Agent P's approach.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror127.jpg Agent P lands on the giant vacuum.jpg Agent P's jump kick.jpg Agent P kicks Doofenshmirtz.jpg Doofenshmirtz hits the vacuum lever.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror128.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror129.jpg Giant vacuum after being set to blow.jpg Gnomeageddon Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror130.jpg Is that a volcano.jpg|Is that a volcano? The backyard volcano.jpg The volcano suddenly erupts.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror132.jpg|"GNOOOOMES!" Lawn gnome eruption.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror133.jpg|Lawn gnome attack Stanky Dog in a panic.jpg Stanky Dog is hit by a lawn gnome.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror134.jpg|Stanky Dog's feet Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror135.jpg Run for your lives!.jpg|"Run for your lives! It's Gnomeageddon!!!" Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror136.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror137.jpg The beach disappears Candace, tell me the truth.jpg|"Candace, tell me the truth." Phineas and Ferb built a beach.jpg|"Phineas and Ferb built a beach in the backyard, just like they said they were going to. But instead of just a cute little beach in their sandbox, it turned out to be this absolutely huge beach..." Linda disbelief.jpg|"...with a coastline, and palm trees and a pier, and hula dancers, water-skiers, and tiki huts and dolphins and dancing and surfing, and everybody from the neighborhood showed up..." Agent P kicks the vacuum lever.jpg Doofenshmirtz hit by the vacuum lever.jpg Giant vacuum switched to suck.jpg Vacuum hose reverses direction.jpg The volcano collapses.jpg Agent P and Doofenshmirtz watch the vacuum.jpg The vacuum sucks up the volcano.jpg The volcano disappears.jpg The beach water surges down.jpg Agent P and Doofenshmirtz see the water.jpg The vacuum platform is flooded.jpg A coconut dropped on my head.jpg|"...and then I was just about to share a smoothie with Jeremy when a coconut dropped on my head..." Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror138.jpg Boy notices the receding water.jpg Possible Sally in LGBPoT.jpg Girls' inflatable raft is grounded.jpg Backyard beach water receding.jpg Lifeguard tower blows away.jpg Linda stares at Candace.jpg|"...and just for a moment, it seemed..." The wily Buford.jpg|"...the wily Buford would steal away the coveted surfing trophy from under the noses of our heroes..." Backyard beach water bubble pops.jpg Continue my benign reign and spread love.jpg|"...but I can only continue my benign reign and spread love..." Happiness and ultimate popularity throughout my kingdom.jpg |"...happiness and ultimate popularity throughout my kingdom!" Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror139.jpg|"If you would just let me have my moment!" Beach items sucked down the whirlpool.jpg Backyard beach hole.jpg Backyard beachgoers investigate hole.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror140.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror141.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror142.jpg Looks like that's all for today!.jpg Waving goodbye to the beachgoers.jpg See for yourself.jpg|"If you don't believe me, go see for yourself!" KidsInBeachwear.jpg|"That was great!" Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror143.jpg|"So, how was your day at the beach?" My kingdom, my Jeremy.jpg|"My kingdom, my Jeremy...it was all so beautiful!" Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror144.jpg|"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY PARADISE?!" Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror145.jpg|"Candace, honey, I think it's time to get you out of the sun for a little while." I think she had fun.jpg|"I think she had fun." Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror146.jpg If summer only lasted one day.png|"If Summer Only Lasted One Day" Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror147.jpg To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Category: Episode galleries